I Just Know It Was Meant To Be
by hpfansunite
Summary: draco malfoy and ginny weasley come from two completely different worlds. what will happen when they start having feelings for eachother? (chp. 8 up)
1. Default Chapter

Ginny was sitting in potions class, trying to pay attention, but she had her eyes focused on the cute blonde haired guy on the other side of the room; draco malfoy.

"Ginny! pay attention, before I deduct house points from griffindor!" yelled professor snape.

"sorry," she said softly.

then she noticed that draco was looking at her. she smiled at him, and he smiled back.

when class finally ended, someone put their hand on her shoulder, and said, "Ginny! wait up! I want to ask you something!" she turned around to see who it was and it was draco malfoy!

"draco! hi!" she said in excitment.

"hey. i wanted to know if you can help tutor me in potions. i'm _really _lost."

"o. sure. how about i'll meet you tonight in the library?"

"yea that'd be great. thanks a lot. i owe ya." draco left, after a quick 'checking out' of Ginny.

Ginny pased back and forth in her dorm, awaiting the study session that she had with draco. "what if it's not what i think? what if i'm all wrong about what he thinks of me?" she said to herself. knock knock someone was at the door. Ginny opened the door, only to find her brother Ron. "hey? what's up?" she asked him.

"o nothing. I just heard that you have a 'study session' with someone...or should i say some _guy_ tonight."

"yea. i do. i'm going to meet up with him right now."

"well i'd be careful if i were you. if something happens, mom'll blame it all on _me_."

"Ron, you're completely over-reacting. i'll be fine... look, i got to go now, but i'll see ya later."

Ginny left the common room, and went to the library.


	2. why won't you kiss me?

Ginny quickly made her way to the library, where she would meet up with draco. Her heart was pounding a million beats per second. "I really hope that something will happen between us tonight," she thought to herself. As she opened the doors to the library, she saw that draco was already waiting for her. "hey draco," ginny said nervously.

"hey ginny. Wow you look really nice tonight" said draco.

"I do?"

Draco shook his head, as if he had finally come to his senses and said, "well…better than you usually do. I mean, all I see you in are your robes. I've never seen you in regular cloths before."

"o…thanks."

"right. So lets get to studying. I heard that snape's test tomarrow is gonna be really hard. I had Goyle get all of the inside information for me."

They sat down at a small table in the back of the room, and opened up their books. They had been studying for about a half an hour, when ginny began to lose all hope on ever doing anything with draco, when he said, "ya know. I don't really feel like studying anymore. Do you?"

"well, it doesn't matter to me. Only if you really feel like you're ready for this test," said ginny.

"yea. I think I am. After all, I _do_ have a good tutor." said draco.

Ginny smiled at him, and he smiled back. "ya know, for a griffindor, you sure are different. But in a good way." draco quickly said.

"thanks."

"you're welcome… hey, I never noticed, but, you have green eyes. I could never tell, because your hair was always in your face. I like your hair pulled back."

Ginny started to blush, when she said, "you're the only guy that's noticed so far… and I really appreciate that."

Ginny leaned in to kiss draco, but he pulled away. "I can't do this. What if the other slytherins found out. It's completely against house rules. I'd be a dead man."

"you're right. What was I thinking. A slytherin and a griffindor; how could that ever work? I-a-I gotta go." she turned her back to draco, when he said, "I'm really sorry ginny."

"it's ok." she ran out of the library, crying histerically. "how could I be so stupid? How could I ever believe that a slytherin would like me? I was all wrong." she said to herself.

"ginny? Are you ok?" it was hermonie, who was standing behind her. "Ron told me that you had a big study date today. I guess it didn't go so well. Huh?"

"it's just that I really thought that he liked me… but I guess I was wrong."

"if he doesn't like you, than he's not the guy for you. Anyone who turns you down has got to be the stupidest person in the world… come on. Lets go back to the common room, so we can talk this out." hermonie put her arm around ginny, and walked upstairs to griffindor tower.

But who was standing in the corner listening to the whole thing; was draco. "I think I made a terrible mistake." he said softly as he watched ginny go back to the common room.


	3. now the trouble starts

Ok, here's the new chapter. And sorry to all you guys who didn't like all of the slang that I used. I'm just so used to talking and iming people like that. But I've changed it, so I hope ya guys like it!

Ginny woke up the next morning depressed. She kept thinking about how she had completely embarrassed herself in front of Draco yesterday. She got dressed, and went downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat there playing with her food. "You should really try to eat something," said Hermonie who was sitting next to her.

"I know. I just can't stop thinking about last night," replied Ginny. "Look, I got to go. Potions is next, and I have to face Draco one on one."

She left the Griffindor table and headed for her potions class. As she entered the room, she quickly grabbed a seat in the back of the room, hopefully being able to avoid Draco. Just as she thought that she was in the clear, who entered the room but Draco himself. Ginny hunched over, trying to cover her face. "Hi Ginny. I've really got to talk to you," said Draco, from behind her.

Just then Professor Snape walked into the room. "Take all of your books off of the table, take out your quills, and NO TALKING!"

Everyone did as Snape had told them as Ginny thought to herself, "Good. This'll at least buy me some time before I have to talk to Draco again."

When the test was over, Ginny quickly grabbed her books, and tried to make a quick get-away. "Hey Ginny! Wait up!" came Draco's voice from behind her.

She turned around and said, "What?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about last night."

"Oh, that. No hard feelings, okay?"

"Look, don't hate me or anything, but… I sort of over-heard you talking to Hermonie last night, and I-"

"You heard that!" Ginny put her hand on her head in complete embarrassment.

"Yeah, but I-"

"It's no big deal. I thought the wrong thing okay? But for some reason, I just really thought that you liked me back-"

"But I-"

"No! I don't want to hear it… You don't like me."

"Can I at _least _get a word in hear?"

"Go right ahead. I'm listening."

"I've been thinking about you all of last night, and I realized that I… like you too."

They stared at each other. Ginny was in shock and didn't know what to say, while Draco was wondering if he had said the right thing or not.

Draco then moved in closer to Ginny, and moved her hair out of her face. Ginny started to blush. The next thing that she knew, Draco had moved in even closer to her, and pressed his soft lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he moved his hands up and down her back. Everything was going great until Ron came running up to them, and pushed Draco away from Ginny. "Ron! What are you doing?" screamed Ginny, as she helped Draco up off the floor.

"_This _is the guy you've been crying over all night?" shouted Ron, as he pointed to Draco.

"Yeah. So what?"

"He's bad news Ginny! If something happens to you, I would never be able to forgive myself. I love you so much, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I love you too Ron, but I want to be with Draco right now, so could you please back off my case? It's my life, not yours."

"I can't believe you Ginny. After all that stuff he's said about our family?"

"People change Ron."

"Yeah, but it's usually for the worse." And with that, Ron left in a furry.

"Sorry about that Draco," said Ginny.

"It's okay. There's no way he can tear us apart"

They kissed again, when Draco said, "so, do you want to go to Hogsmade with me?"

"Sure, that'd be great."

And they were off for their first date ever. Hopefully people would soon realize how much they really care for each other. So what if Ginny was a Griffindor, and Draco was a Slytherin? They wanted to be together, and no one could get in the way of that… or could they?


	4. the date

Draco and Ginny arrived at Hogsmade. "Do you want to go into the three broomsticks for a butter bear?" asked Draco.

"Sure. That'd be great," replied Ginny.

They walked into the three broomsticks, and grabbed a small table in the back of the room. "Here," said Draco, as he pulled out Ginny's chair for her. "I'll be right back with our drinks." As he left the table, Ginny sat there thinking about how cool it was to be on an actual _date _with Draco Malfoy.

A few minutes later, Draco returned with their drinks. "Thanks," said Ginny. She sipped her butter bear quietly, as she started at Draco. "I just wanted to say thanks again, for taking me here today. It means a lot to me," said Ginny.

"Oh, you're welcome," said Draco. "So, where do you want to go after this? I'll take you any where that you want to go."

"Anywhere's fine."

Just then, Draco had a look of shock terror upon his face. "What? What is it?" asked Ginny nervously.

"Get down!" he said. He pushed her head under the table.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"Shhh!" Ginny sat on the hard, cold, dirty floor, when she noticed that a pair of large feet were headed their way, and stopped at their table. "Draco," said a voice.

"Father," said Draco. "What are you doing here? I thought you were away on business."

"I am Draco. I have some business to discuss with Dumbeldor. The old fool that he is. It seems that ever since he became Hogwarts' head master, things have seemed to fall apart. What with him letting all the mudbloods in; and those Weasleys!" Ginny gave out a slight gasp. "Their all an embarassment to the wizarding world. But aside from that, what are _you_ doing here."

"Me? Just getting a nice cold butter beer."

His father looked around the table that Draco was sitting at, and noticed Ginny's cup. "Are you here _with _someone?"

"No," Draco quickly said.

"Well than what's that?" he asked, pointing to Ginny's up.

"Oh. That! Crabbe was here. He left a minutes ago, you just missed him. And I think that I'd better be going too. So goodbye father." Draco stood up, and gave Ginny a slight kick. "Oh, would you look at that! I found a silver sickle!" Draco bent underneath the table, and whispered to Ginny, "Meet me outside! I'll be out in a minute."

Ginny quickly made a run for it. She dashed out the door, and sat down on a nearby bench. As she sat there, she thought to herself, "We defentally have to go somewhere more private. Or how else are we ever going to be able to talk again? Just look at how his father fells about my family." Then Draco came out of the Three Broomsticks, grabbed Ginny's hand, and started running.

"We have got to get out of here," said Draco. "Any ideas of where we could go?"

"How about the quidditch supply room? Nobody ever goes in there," said Ginny.

The two of them sprinted up to the quidditch supply room. Once they were inside, Draco locked the door. "That was a close one," he said.

"Tell me about it. Imagine what your father would've done if he saw you with me."

"Well, he can't find us in here." Draco turned around and looked at Ginny. "Now we're all alone, and we can do anything we want." They smiled at each other. Draco walked over to Ginny, and gave her a soft kiss. Draco started to kiss her neck, and Ginny had a rush of excitement run throughout her entire body. Ginny took off his shirt, and she ran her hands down his back, and he ran his hands through her hair.

Ginny didn't know what came over her, because the next thing she knew, she was unbuckling Draco's belt. He smiled down at Ginny, who smiled back at him. He pulled down his pants, and Ginny got even closer to him. They smiled at each other, as Draco pushed up against Ginny.

A few minutes later, when they were all done; the two of them left the quidditch supply room, holding hands. "I can't believe I just did that," Ginny kept thinking to herself. "But I really like him, so I guess it's okay. I just won't tell my brothers. They'd kill me!"

Draco dropped Ginny off at the portrait of the fat lady. They kissed each other goodbye. Ginny walked into the common room, smiling wider than ever. "And just where have you been young lady?" said Hermonie, joking.

"Hmmm…you know. Out." said Ginny.

"With Draco?"

Ginny looked shocked. How did Hermonie know about her and Draco? Then again, she _is _Hermonie. She knows everything.

"Ron told me."

"Oh."

"So? What happened?"

"Nothing happened. We just talked is all."

Hermonie put her hands on her hips.

"I swear!" said Ginny smiling. "Look, I'm really tired. I'm off to bed. Goodnight Hermonie!"

" 'Night Ginny."

As Ginny layed on her bed, she felt happier than ever. She knew that she had found the one who was right for her. But she didn't want to tell anyone about it. Think about how shocked everyone would be. And how would she tell them? Just walk up to her friends and say, "Hey guys! Guess what? I had sex with Draco Malfoy." No way! So she decided to discuss it with him first thing tomarrow morning.


	5. we've gotta talk

Ginny woke up bright and early the next morning. She got up, got dressed, and went downstairs to the common room. She saw Harry, Hermonie and Ron finishing up whatever homework they had left to finish. "Good morning Ginny," the three of them said.

"Good morning," she replied. "I see you're finishing up some last minute homework?"

"Yeah. Professor McGonagal really gave us a lot yesterday," said Harry. Ginny sat by the fireplace in silence, while Harry, Ron and Hermonie finished working.

About 15 minutes later, Hermonie put down her quill and parchment and walked over to Ginny. "Hey," said Hermonie. "Hey. Finish early?" replied Ginny.

"Yeah, so I was thinking. What if I gave you a complete new makeover before classes start? Since you might be getting a little boyfriend…you know; Draco."

Ginny thought for a moment and then said, "Alright. Let's do it."

The two of them ran up the stairs to the girls' dorms, where Hermonie pulled out a bunch of things: makeup, hair brushes, curling irons, blow dryers, you name it. "Ok. Sit here." Hermonie pulled out a chair next to her bed. Ginny sat down, and Hermonie got to work. She brushed Ginny's long, shinny red hair, and used a curling iron to give her soft, flirty waves. Next, she did Ginny's makeup. She put on mascara, eye liner, eye shadow, blush, cover up, and some shinny lip gloss.

"There. You're all done. You really look great," said Hermonie. She handed Ginny a mirror. She took it from her, and looked at herself in shock.

"Hermonie! I look…great! I don't know how to thank you."

"You're welcome Ginny. Now come on. Let's go show everyone the new you."

The two of them walked into the common room. "G-Ginny? Is that you?" asked Harry. "You look great! I can't believe it! Ron! You have to come see this!"

"Ginny? Hermonie did this to you?" said Ron. "Well I have to admit…You do look a _lot _better."

"Come on. It's 8:00. We'd better be getting downstairs to breakfast," said Hermonie. The four of them went downstairs. As they walked, almost every guy was looking at Ginny. "Ginny? Is that you?" they kept saying. But Ginny didn't care about what the other guys thought of her. All she cared about was hoping that Draco would like it.

Throughout breakfast, Draco kept shooting glances over at Ginny. "I think he likes it," she thought to herself.

After breakfast, Draco ran up to her. "Ginny! You look amazing. You really do. I mean, you looked good before, but now you're practically the hottest girl in school!" he said in excitement.

"Well, I owe it all to my best friend, Hermonie." said Ginny.

"That mudblood _Granger _did this to you? She should've given herself a makeover instead. She needed a lot more than you did."

"Hey! Hermonie's not a mudblood! She's my best friend. And if you ask me, I think that she's fine just the way she is."

"Whatever you say Gin."

"Look, I've got to go to charms class. I'll catch up with you later; by the lake?"

"Alright. It sounds good. See you there."

Draco gave Ginny a deep passionate kiss. When they separated, Ginny ran off to charms class, as Draco headed off to defense against the dark arts class.

As soon as class had ended, Ginny sprinted toward the lake. She waited there for Draco, until he came. "Hi Ginny." said Draco.

"Hey Draco. So how was class?"

"Oh. It was ok. Although I do feel that defense against the dark arts is a useless class. Only Potter seems to think different…anyway, what about your class? How'd it go?"

"It was alright…But there was one thing that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok. What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"It's about last night."

"Oh. That. Why? Didn't you like it?"

"Yeah I did…a lot. But I'm just not sure if I should tell anyone or not. I think that they would go crazy if they knew the truth."

"So then don't tell them. Look Ginny, it's no big deal."

"I know. But it's all I kept thinking about last night."

"Why? Did you want to do it again or something? Because I will!"

"I do want to do it again…I just don't want to keep lying to my friends, and especially Ron."

"Just tell them that you've been with me. You're not lying about that, you just aren't telling them the whole story. Trust me on this one." He moved in closer to her, and started kissing her neck. Ginny layed down on the soft, warm floor. Draco got on top of her, as they started making out. Then Ginny gentally pushed him away. "I hear some people coming." The two of them quickly got up.

"I have to go anyway, but meet me tonight in front of the great hall after dinner. Then we can 'play' again in someplace that's much more comfortable then the quidditch supply room," said Ginny. She kissed Draco goodbye, and walked back to the castle.


	6. ginny's secret

Ginny didn't really eat much dinner that night. She kept playing with her food, because she kept having second thoughts about having sex with Draco again. "I really liked it, but I'm too young to be doing this," she thought to herself. "I have to back out of this." She looked around at the Slytherin table, where she saw Draco. "Why does he have to be so cute?" she asked herself.

"I have to go you guys," said Ginny, as she got up from the griffindor table.

"Why? Are you feeling alright?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's only a little stomache," said Ginny; she lied. She couldn't tell Hermione that she was secretly going off with Draco Malfoy. So she kept quiet.

She turned around and looked at Draco. When their eyes met, Ginny nodded toward the door, which signaled him to met her outside. Ginny quickly walked out of the great hall, soon fallowed by Draco. "Hey Ginny. Are you ready to do it now?" he asked her.

"Actually Draco. I-a-I don't think we should have sex again."

"Why not. You were the one who asked me to meet you tonight…What's going on?"

"Well, I was thinking, and…we're too young to be doing this. I'm only 15!"

Draco gave her a kinda "what the hell are you talking about?" kinda look.

"I'm really sorry Draco," and with that, Ginny headed upstairs to griffindor tower, leaving Draco behind.

She stepped through the portrait of the fat lady, and plopped down on the couch by the warm fire. As she sat in silence, as she stared into the red flames of the fire, and she knew that she had done the right thing. "What if I had gone with Draco? I could be hurting myself since I'm so young. And what if I got pregnant? That'd be awfull," she said to herself.

Later, the fellow Griffindor's stared entering the common room. "How's it going Gin?" asked Ron.

"Better…I'm feeling much better now, thanks," she replied. "Say, where's Hermione?"

"In the library. She said she's got a lot more homework to do," said Harry.

"That is so like Hermione," said Ron under his breath.

"Well, we'd better get started too. I don't know about you Ginny, but Ron and I have a lot of work to do," said Harry. The two of them took out their books and quills and got to work. Ginny too decided to get some work done, since that's what it looked like everyone else was doing.

Ginny had almost finished, when she got a sharp pain in her lower stomach. "Ouch!" she screamed.

"What is it Ginny? Are you okay?" asked Ron.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine. It's only a stomache…a really _painful _stomache. Maybe I should just go to bed. That always helps."

"Alright, 'Night Ginny!" said Harry and Ron.

Ginny walked upstairs, opened the door to her dorm, changed into her pajamas and plopped down on her bed. She went straight asleep; she had a busy day and was exhausted.

"Ginny! Ginny! Come on! Get up! You've got to get to class!" Ginny slowly opened her eyes, to see Hermione staring down at her. "Come on! Get up! You've already missed breakfast!"

Ginny couldn't speak. All she felt was a strong stomache, and a slight dizzy feeling. She leaned over the side of her bed and threw up.

"Ginny! You're sick! We've got to get you to Madam Promphrey."

Ginny put her hand on her stomach and said, "Hermione. I don't think I'm sick."

"What are you talking about? Of course you are! You just threw up. Isn't that proof enough?"

"No. Not that kind of sick…I think I'm pregnant."

"You what? But how? You haven't even had sex yet…have you?"

Ginny nodded, and Hermonie gasped. "You did it with Malfoy?! I can't believe it!"

"Look Hermonie, I'm not even sure that I am."

"You need a pregnancy test. Here. I'll ask you some questions first. Morning sickness?…that's a given. Breast tenderness?"

Ginny placed her hand on her chest. "Yeah, a little."

"Food cravings?"

"No," said Ginny, as she grabbed some bertie botts every flavor beans from her trunk and popped them into her mouth. Hermonie gave her a 'give-me a break' kinda look. "What? I'm hungry."

"I'll take that as a yes instead…Now the last thing to do is see if you're really pregnant. If the tip of your wand turns blue, than it's a yes. If not, than no. Understand?" Ginny nodded, and grabbed her wand. "Okay. Touch your wand to your bellybutton, flick your wand…and that's it."

Ginny did as she was told. She touched the tip of her wand to her bellybutton and nervously flicked her wand. Ginny quickly turned away, not wanting to see the results. All she heard was Hermonie gasp. Ginny turned to look at her wand only to find that it was blue. "We've got to get you to Madam Promphey," said Hermonie.

"No. I want to talk to Draco first, and Hermonie, _please _don't tell anyone. Especially not my brothers."

"I won't…I promise. Well, we'd better be going to class. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

The two of them walked out of the dorms, into the common room and out of the portrait of the fat lady. As Ginny headed off to class, she saw Draco. She walked up behind him and quietly said, "We need to talk…now. It's really important." Draco looked around to make sure that nobody was watching them; when the cost was clear, the two of them walked into an empty classroom. "Ok. So what's this big important news that you just couldn't wait to tell me?" asked Draco anxiously.

"Alright, before you go all crazy on me. I just wanted to let you know that I don't want this to end our relationship," said Ginny.

"Ok. Now tell me before we're late for class."

"Ok, here it goes…Draco, I-I-I'm pre-pregnant."

Draco looked at her in disbelieve. "You're what?"

Ginny nodded, "pregnant, yes."

"No! I'm too young to be a father. I'm only 16!"

"Well I'm 15! Think about how I feel!"

"Ginny. You are going to have an abortion."

"No, I can't! It's an inosante life that I'd be killing."

"It's not even born yet! Get rid of it while you can!"

"No Draco! It's my discioun, not yours! It's your fault that I even got pregnant in the first place!"

"What! My fault?! You were the one who went along with it!…Look, I'm sorry Ginny, ok, I really am, but I can't be a father yet. I can't do this. I have to end this now."

"What are you saying, Draco?"

"I'm saying that, this is the end. I have too much on my mind right now. Us Slytherins, have to fend for ourselves…and that's exactally want I'm going to do."

"Well, us Griffindors always stick together, no matter what!"

"Too bad I'm not a Griffindor." And with that, Draco left for class, leaving Ginny behind.

"This isn't the end…yet," she said, as she left the room.


	7. tears, tears and more tears

Ginny slowly walked into class. She grabbed a seat in the back, where she could keep her head down and no one would ever know that she was sad. "Now, today we will be learning how to transform full grown animals into their young state," explained Professor McGonagal. But her words went in one ear and out the other as Ginny kept her head down thinking about Draco. "We go out, have a great time…and then he leaves me because he got me pregnant," Ginny thought to herself.

"Ms. Weasley. Please pay attention," said Professor McGonagal.

"Oh, sorry Professor." The class only looked at her for a short moment and then looked back at Professor McGonagal. "Are you ok?" whispered one girl.

"I'm fine, thanks."

Ginny didn't talk much for the rest of the day. When she would pass Draco in the hall, she put her head down and looked at her feet. She was lucky enough that it was time for her to go to the library and study for some exams, even though she didn't feel like studying anymore.

"I remember how he made me feel…like I was the happiest person ever. I'm so stupid for having sex with him. He's right. It is all my fault that I got pregnant, not his…now I have to pay for my mistakes," Ginny said to herself. She started to cry when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Ginny. Don't cry," said the familiar voice.

She turned around to see that it was only Harry. "Oh, hi Harry."

"I um…heard it all," he said, as he sat down next to Ginny.

"Please don't tell anyone Harry."

"I won't. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About you and Malfoy?"

"Because you hate him, and I thought that if I went out with him than you'd laugh at me."

"I could never do that. And just so you know, it's not your fault that you got pregnant…it's Malfoy's. Any real guy wouldn't dump you in a situation like this. They would stay with you."

"You are the only one that seems to care Harry. But now I'll never find someone else."

"Of course you can. You're funny, smart, pretty. Any guy would consider himself the luckiest guy in the world if he went out with you," said Harry, as he pushed Ginny's hair out of her face. He rested his hand on her face. Ginny smiled at him. "Thanks Harry," she said. And with that, Harry leaned in to kiss Ginny. She felt his warm soft lips touch hers. About mid-kiss, Ginny pushed him away. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I just broke up with Draco. I can't forget about him just like that; I _am _carrying his baby after all…I used to fancy you Harry, but I'm still in love with Draco…I'm sorry." She picked up her books, and ran out of the library, leaving Harry behind.

She ran up to the girl's dorms, and plopped herself on her bed. "I've got to talk to Draco tomarrow and set make things right. If he really doesn't want me or this baby; then I'll have to have an abortion," she said to herself. She saw a picture of the two of them at Hogsmade on the table next to her bed. She took it and threw it at the wall.

Hermonie walked into the room. "Ginny? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Oh Hermonie. I miss him so much. He doesn't love me anymore, and now Harry does, and I don't know what to do," said Ginny, as more tears ran down her face.

"Wait. One word at a time," said Hermonie.

Ginny told her all about the breakup, and how Harry kissed her in the library. "How could he do that to you Ginny? You don't need him. He's not the one for you, or else he wouldn't have left you."

"I know, but I'm carrying his baby and he doesn't want a part of it," said Ginny.

Hermonie gave her a comforting hug. "Go to sleep Ginny. We'll talk more about it tomarrow. You've had a rough day," said Hermonie as she tucked Ginny into bed. "Goodnight," and with that, she kissed her forehead, and left the room.

"She's right. I have had a rough day. First Draco, then Harry. What next?" she thought to herself, as she layed in the silent darkness of the room. No sooner had she fallen fast asleep.


	8. this love

Ginny woke up the next morning and as she stepped out of the portrait of the fat lady, she say Draco leaning against a nearby wall. "Should I say something to him?" she thought to herself. "I guess it would be rude not to." She walked passed him and gave him a quite little, "hi."

"Ginny. You can stop giving me the cold shoulder," replied Draco.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Just because I said that I'm too young to be a father, you get all crazy. Give it up Gin. I heard you talking to potty potter yesterday in the library," he said as he started to walk closer to her. "I don't know what to do. I keep thinking about him, but I don't know if I should talk to him or not. Please help me," he said, as he imitated Ginny.

"I don't sound like that!" said Ginny, as she started to raise her voice.

"You don't realize it, but you do! You're so concerned with yourself, that you don't even stop to think about me! You have no idea what my father would say if he found out that I'm having a baby by a Weasly."

"If you really cared about me, than it wouldn't matter what your father thought," just than, Ginny heard the portrait to the fat lady open. "Come in here. Quick!" She grabbed Draco by the hand and lead him into an empty class room.

"Now where were we? Oh yes. How could you-"

"No! Don't say it! Do whatever you want! It doesn't matter to me anymore. I'd love you no matter what." There was a moment of silence.

"You love me?"

"Ginny. I only want what's best for you."

"I love you too Draco."

"Wait. What? Are we even on the same topic here, or are we just-"

Ginny stopped Draco before he could say another word, with a soft kiss. Draco ran his hands through Ginny's hair. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and their tongues danced. When they separated, Draco said, "Come on. We've got to get you to the hospital wing."

The two of them walked downstairs. When they entered the hospital wing, they saw Madam Promfrey giving medicine to a 1st year. She turned around and said, "Yes. What can I do for you, my dears?"

"Um…can we talk in private?" whispered Ginny.

"Why of course." She lead the two of them to a back room and shut the door behind them.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"Go on Ginny. Tell her," said Draco.

"Well…don't hate me or anything but…I'm…" Ginny lowered her voice. "pregnant." Madam Promfrey's eyes widened. "And he's the father," she said, pointing at Draco.

"Well thank goodness you told me. Are you keeping it or not?"

"We've been talking and I want to have it but, Draco here doesn't. He says he's too young to be a father. But I feel guilty killing an innocent life…what should we do?"

"There's always adoption."

"Adoption?" said Ginny and Draco together.

"Yes. You see, you'll have they baby but another family will be waiting to pick it up. They'll raise your child."

"What do you say Gin? This is your choice after all you know," said Draco.

Ginny looked down at the floor as she thought in silence. Then she spoke those three little words. "Let's do it."

"Now you're sure."

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Alright. I'll get a family for your child. Do you have any other questions?"

"Yeah. I got one. Is there any spell you can do so Ginny won't show that she's getting pregnant?" asked Draco.

"There is one. Come here my dear." Madam Promfrey lead Ginny behind a curtain in the corner of the room. Draco didn't hear anything. He only saw a flash of blue light shinning through. "There. That won't let her stomach show signs of pregnancy. And don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Only the teachers. For emergency purposes."

"Thanks Madam Promfrey," said Ginny holding her stomach. They walked out of the hospital wing and hurried off to class. "And remember. Don't tell anyone. Ok?" said Draco.

"Don't worry. The last thing I would do is tell someone. Other then Harry and Hermione," replied Ginny.

"Wait a minute. I only heard you tell Potter. Now you're telling me that you told that filthy mudblood Granger? What on earth where you thinking?"

"She won't tell anyone Draco. You can trust her."

"Yeah ok, the day I trust a mudblood is the day monkeys take over the world." Suddenly they heard someone coming. It was a group of loud Slytherins. Draco had to think fast so he quickly said, "And don't you _ever _bump into me again Weasley. You're an embarrassment to the wizarding world. You wait till my father hears about this! Come on Goyle. We've got better things to do." When he walked away with the other Slytherins, he looked back at Ginny and mouthed out the words. "Bye. I love you." Ginny smiled back at him and walked into her charms class. "Hope I'm doing the right thing," she thought to herself.

She knew that she couldn't give her baby the life it deserved and she only hoped that this new family would take the best of care of her.

About 3 months had passed since that day. Every morning she did the same thing. Threw up from morning sickness, rubbed her stomach and ate twice as much then she normally did. After all, she did have to support an extra life now. Her and Draco still managed to go out in secret.

That afternoon, Ginny and Draco walked by the lake while everyone was eating lunch. They sat down and stared at it. "Only six more painful months of caring this baby," she said.

"Yeah. I can't believe it. And when you have it, we'll be taking our finals. Could you imagine if you were in labor when you were taking an exam?" said Draco.

Ginny laughed. "That'd be awful." Draco leaned in and kissed her. They got so into it, that he actually got on top of her. He slid his hand up her shirt and onto her breast. He kissed her neck, as Ginny moaned in pleasure. Ginny reached down Draco's pants and started giving him head. Draco moaned as she felt his cock get even harder. They rolled over on the grass so that Ginny was now on top of him. They keep kissing as Ginny worked on his cock. There perfect moment was soon inturped when they heard the bell. they quickly got up. Ginny ran to the school as Draco zipped up his pants. "I love you!" she called after him.

"I love you too!" he shouted back at her.


End file.
